Three Day Kid
by SavvyFine
Summary: This is the last story for the 'Three Day' series. Fionna and Gumball have a kid, but will she meet a certain Vampire? Read Three Day Birthday and Three Day Wedding before you read this. Rated T because cursing, violence and whatever else.
1. Chapter 1

***AN: This is my last Three Day whatever story. Read and Review, Reviews are an author's Best Friend!***

***16 years later***

***Cake's P.O.V***

Her name was Charlotte, every one called her Charlie. She has beautiful long blond hair, just like her mother; her mother, Gumball's wife. For the record he never got over her death, I showed up at the hospital just when they were trying to restrain him from whatever he tried to do.

_I remember it so clearly, I ran into the hospital with Lord M at my side. LSK was trying to calm down a crying Brad. He was trying to shush him when he looked up at me he yelled over Brad's crying, "HELP GUMBALL!" When I ran into the delivery room people were working feverishly on Fionna. I crumbled down when a doctor screamed at the other doctors and nurses "SHE'S DYING!"_

_When I awoke in the other part of the hospital Gumball was in the bed beside me bandages covering his head. No one was around to tell me to stay put, I worked my way out of bed and down the empty hall way._

_Many princes were sitting in the waiting room everyone perked up when I walked in. "W-What happened? Where is Fionna?" Everyone turned away from me, refusing to make eye contact. LSK was the only one who stood up and opened his arms for me to fall into a hug…_

"Auntie Cake!" Charlotte ran up to me wearing her usual outfit, Pink Skinny jeans and a light yellow V-Neck. "What are we doing today? Let's go on an adventure!"

I chuckled. "Sugar you know what your father said about going out of the castle," She pouted like a child. "Come on lets go back to the castle, have you talked to your cousin Brad? What are you going to do for his birthday?" I asked picking her up on my back.

"Yeah, he is going to come over today." I chuckled. Charlotte and Brad have been best friends ever since they first met each other, always running around the castle playing pranks on people.

On_ day of her funeral it was raining, Gumball's eyes were blood shot and swollen from his hours of crying. I zoned out when everyone was going up and speaking about Fionna, the only person who didn't show up was Marshall Lee._

"Hello Cake," Gumball greeted me at the gate.

"What?" I came back into reality. "Oh yes, Hi Gumball baby cakes how are you doing?" I quickly covered my mistakes.

"Very well thank you, Charlotte what are you doing out side of the castle?" Gumball asked as patiently as possible.

"Well, I went out with my boyfriend who owns a motorcycle and has tattoos." I bit my lip to hold back a laugh; Charlotte has always been a smart ass with her father.

Gumball exhaled sharply as he gestured us to go through the gates.

***Charlottes P.O.V***

Cake was my mother's sister. She was my favorite aunt, nothing more nothing less. My dad was my dad no matter what I did that was reckless and crazy. And I loved him, looking back on the pictures that he kept around the house I noticed that he was very handsome when he was younger. But when I look at him now, he changed up his outfit from what he used to wear. Now he wore a suit with a bowtie.

"Charlotte what have I told you about leaving the castle," My father questioned me as he walked along side Cake down the streets.

"That it is okay and I'm old enough to handle myself," He looked up at me with crazy eyes. "And you're going to buy me a car because I'm old enough to drive." I added quickly.

"No," He turned his steps into strides. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Why not?" I yelled after him.

"Because your only 16 years old!"

"But mom was 17 and she was already pregnant with me!" I quickly covered up my mouth with both hands. Dad stopped dead in his tracks, he turned around and looked like he was about to start crying.

"Dad, I am so sorry."

***Well what did you think for the first chapter?***


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys! I'm horrible I know, but you are lucky to be getting a chapter, I've been getting crazy homework from all my teachers. LOVE YOU!***

***Charlotte's P.O.V***

I skipped dinner when auntie cake had to leave, I felt really bad about what I said to dad. Sitting on my bed I reached over to my night stand and opened it. I reached to the very bottom of all the papers, wrappers, old toys and wires to a book. It was a gift from Cake on my seventh birthday. I opened it and looked at the pictures of my mom. One of her holding a head of an ogre, one of her and dad; Pages of pictures and notes of my mom, I know we have the exact same hair and strength to fight.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment of silence. "Who wants to play video game?" I smiled as I opened my eyes and looked at B-MO who was trying to pull himself up my dark purple sheets.

"Hey B-MO," I picked him up and placed him on the bed. "Do you remember my mom?" I asked him.

"Oh yes!" He perked up. "She was pretty and strong." He flexed his thin arms.

I chuckled as I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out to see I have a text from Brad.

BRAD BRO. : Be there in 5 min. be ready to party!1!

Me: Alright

I put down my phone and jumped out of bed, careful not to knock over B-MO. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed I had food stains on my shirt. I opened up my dresser and pulled out another yellow V-Neck. I have always changed in front of B-MO so it was no big deal.

"Alright B-MO," I adjusted my shirt. "I'm going out, be back when ever. Don't let anyone go through my stuff," I kissed him on the head. "If they do give them a 'B-MO Chop'!"

I walked out to the balcony as Brads car came into view. Uncle Lumpy gave Brad a car for his Fifteenth birthday, I got another doll. Brad slowly glided up and I jumped in. I gave him a smile and he pressed on the gas speeding off.

***Brad's P.O.V***

I texted Charlotte that I was about to pull up to her balcony. I have done it many times before without Uncle Gumball's consent. Charlotte and I have been close for as long as I could remember. Dad and Uncle Gumball have always been like brothers and Charlotte was like my cousin, so its like we were already family.

"Happy Birthday," She spoke after a few moments after she jumped in my sweet ride.

"Thanks, so this year we are having a party in the woods," I looked over the driver's side of my car to the forest below, searching for the clearing. Once I spotted it I brought the car down about fifty yards away.

"Oh and this one guy is suppose to be playing tonight," Charlotte and I jumped out of his car. "His name is like Marshall Lee Abadeer." I hissed playfully at the blond pretending to be a vampire. "He is the King of Vampires!"

"Whatever," She smiled at my enthusiasm. "He better not be evil." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. I have seen Charlie get into Fights before; we once snuck into a bar. Some perv was trying to get with her, and instead of me betting him up in the parking lot Charlie pulls out a gun and shoots him in the knee cap. We are forever banned from the Goblin Kingdom.

A lot of people were already at the clearing when we walked in, everyone cheered as I walked in. More and more people started to show up and finally the entertainment arrives, Marshall Lee.

*NO CHARLOTT AND BRAD ARE NOT GOING TO GET TOGETHER. But someone is going to message me about it anyway. *sigh* Whatever I'll try before school starts Tuesday!*


	3. Chapter 3

***Right before school starts again. Just like I said. Enjoy!***

***Charlotte's P.O.V***

Brad and I walked into the clearing and the party started to grow bigger and bigger by the minuet. Finally 'Marshall Lee the Vampire King' showed up.

He descended down from the sky only inches away from the microphone. "Hel-l-l-l-o-o-o-o people!" He smirked at the crowd and pumped his fist in the air. "Party to the break of dawn!" The crowd went wild for him. He had a child like face with raven black hair; the only thing that made him seem older was his five o'clock shadow.

_WHO WILL BE THERE FOR ME WHEN YOU'RE WITH HIM?_

_I'M NOT OVER YOU-U-U-U_

_COULD I HAVE DONE THINGS THE SAME?_

_OR DO YOU EVEN CARE?_

I made my way to the front of the crowd holding both of my hands in the air going with the music.

_SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU THINK ABOUT ME._

_IF I CAN EVERY FEEL THIS WAY AGAIN._

He looked down at me and everything seemed to slow down and get quiet, it felt like it was only me and him. What was I saying I have never even met him before.

_But I decided, yes I can._

"SHIT, IT'S THE FUZZ!" The crowd started screaming and pushing trying to get away from the Banana Guards. I started to process what was happening when I was yanked into the air. I looked up expecting Brad, it was Marshall Lee.

"Don't worry Blondie I got you." He adjusted the way he was holding me to bridal-style. The moon was shining on his face and I stared at him as we flew through the night time sky. "Do I have something on my face?" He asked smiling.

"Um, what? Oh, no." I blushed. And he laughed, my heart fluttered at the sound.

"So do you have a name?" He asked. "Charlotte," I replied.

"Cute," He allowed himself to mutter. "Do you have a place to stay tonight? Or do I have to take you home."

"I don't-" I started; totally lost on what he was trying to get at.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "You can stay with me!" We drew closer to a cave.

_I'm going to die, by Marshall or my dad._

***Gumball's P.O.V***

My Banana Guards raided a party in the woods. Once they started to bring in the teenagers I noticed my nephew in the crowd. "Brad!" I yelled and he turned to face me. "Brad, what are you doing?" I pulled him aside from the other kids who smelled like sweat and alcohol.

"We had a party," He sighed. "Where is Charlotte?"

"What do you mean?" My heart dropped to my stomach. "Was Charlotte at that party?!" I yelled.

"Y-Yeah, its okay Uncle Gumball I'm sure she's okay. She had a knife!"

"WHAT?" I looked around in disbelief. "Where did she get a knife?"

***Whoa! Charlotte you are in trouble….. I'll update before I go out of town next weekend. **

**Yep, I'm just a traveler.***


	4. Chapter 4

***What-What? Two updates with in 24 hours?***

***The next morning.***

***Charlotte's P.O.V***

I woke up wearing only a big black Rock T-Shirt and panties. I blushed as I sat up in a room that was not mine, wrapped in sheets that did not smell like me. _They smelled like apples. _I pushed the covers off of me and jumped out of bed. I looked around to see the alarm clock. 10:53.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I pulled on my skinny jeans and grabbed my other clothes, climbed down the ladder into a living room. Marshall Lee was floating above the red sofa, sound asleep. Quietly I crept over to the door.

"Leaving so soon, Blondie?" He asked. I whirled around to find him only inches away from my face.

"Marshall!" I gasped, he smirked.

"How about a lift home?" He scooped me up into his arms, I let my clothes and shoes fall out of my hands to the ground and wrapped my hands around his neck. "Grab that umbrella," He gestured his head to the umbrella propped up against the door frame.

Magically he opened up the door and flew out into the cave. I opened it and held it up so the sun would not burn him.

"S-so what happened last night?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"We came home and you crashed out in my bed." He smiled mysteriously, I blushed. "No we didn't do 'it'." I sighed in relieve.

"So where am I taking you?" He asked.

"The candy Kingdom,"

"Oh," He was silent the rest of the way there.

Once we got to the gate he gently placed me on the ground.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'm welcome here." He smiled sadly.

"It's cool," I turned around and begun to walk to the gate. I felt his hand grab my arm and pull me around, he kissed my forehead and flew off.

"Shit, Marshall." I muttered touching my forehead.

***Gumball's P.O.V***

After Brad told me what happened I sent ninety percent of my guards all around Aaa to find Charlotte. I was in my office most of the night looking at a map of Aaa.

Every now and then I would get a call on the radio saying the same thing, 'she's not here.'

I looked at the clock 11:04. I let out a sigh of frustration when there was a knock at the door.

"Sir, we found Charlotte." Peppermint maid entered the room.

"What where?!" I leaped out of my desk and dashed to the door.

"She should be in her room," PM called to me.

***Charlotte's P.O.V***

I walked into the castle, not many guards where here and I was super tired for some reason. I jumped into my bed and curled up into a ball under the covers.

The second I closed my eyes I heard my door burst open.

"Charlotte Gumball you get out of bed this instant!" I jumped out of bed to fast and got dizzy. "You are grounded for three months! I mean no TV, phone, B-MO, friends and popular pop music everyone listens too. I want gusrds standing at your balcony 24/7. Brad is getting his keys taken away and you ar-." He looked at my T-Shirt. "Where did you get that?" My father asked in a deadly tone.


	5. Chapter 5

***Guys, super busy but I love you! So here it goes, enjoy!***

***Gumball's P.O.V***

I barged into Charlotte's room and went on a rant about have her locked up and then I looked at her shirt. _Marshall Lee._ I could feel the anger bottle up inside me.

"You are no longer to 'hang out' with that punk, Marshall Lee." Her face went pale. "You are to turn in your phone and B-MO will be staying elsewhere tonight." I picked him up off the floor and turned to exit. I could hear soft sobs coming off of Charlotte.

I closed the door and walked down the hall to a bewildered Peppermint Maid. "I want eight guards standing on Charlotte's balcony, she is not to go anywhere or have anyone over."

_Marshall is going to get it._

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I noticed this girl at my concert last night when the fuzz came. When everyone was pushing and shoving trying to get away I picked her up and carried her away from the crowds. I wanted her to spend the night at my house, she reminded me of Fionna. I let her sleep in my bed as I hovered above the couch. She tried to creep out this morning but I stopped her.

I replayed these memories in my head when I heard a knock on my door; it was rather rude and kind of pissed me off. I lazily opened up the door to a very angry Prince Gumball. I was in shock for a moment when he walked in.

"How dare you?!" He snarled. "Why do you think that you can try to fool Charlotte into loving you?"

"What are you talking about Gum-Balls?" I chuckled at my immaturity. "And how do you know Charlotte?"

"I'm talking about my daughter!" He exclaimed looking offended. "And you play the 'Bad-Boy' Marshall; she is only sixteen for Globs sake!"

"She is yours and Fi's kid?" He asked looking disbelieved. "Where is Fionna anyways?"

I was looking out my window when Gumball ran out, I flew after him. "Gumball what happened." He stepped into the sun light.

"She's dead," He stopped in his tracks. I felt like throwing up, _how could this have happened?_

"This is all your fault."

***Charlotte's P.O.V***

I cried into my pillow quietly when I heard my door open.

"Charlie! Charlie!" I pulled myself together for B-MO.

"Hey B-MO," I smiled at his tiny robot voice. He pulled himself onto my bed.

"Charlie! Marshall is in danger!"

***DAMN! What should be Gumball's punishment for all you Fiolee shippers? I will try my hardest to update before Saturday! Be patient with me!***


	6. Chapter 6

***I love each and every one of you so much, especially you Lady Awesome (Guest) I just got all of your e-mails. *sigh* if I was less busy I would update once a week. But I love theater tournaments and money, so its school, theater, job. Don't hate me!***

***Charlotte's P.O.V***

I leaped over to my sword I hid behind my dresser and bolted out the door. With only one thing on my mind, _'I have to save Marshall Lee.' _I sprinted down the hall, I felt sick like I was going throw up from all the candy. I was sick of all this sweetness, I wanted something bad.

***Cake's P.O.V***

The old tree house I shared with Fionna was still here; if someone were to walk in they would say. 'It hasn't changed a bit,' I poured my tea into my favorite cup and looked out the window. There was Charlotte running like her life depended on it. I opened up the window and stretched down to the ground, following her.

I jumped between her legs and continued to run in the same direction she was heading.

"So where are we going girl?" I asked between breaths.

"A cave that belongs to a vampire," Charlie caught her breath. _WHY IS IT ALWAYS MARSHALL? _I asked myself.

***Gumball's P.O.V***

Marshall and I started fighting, I somehow got him into the sun and just as I was about to stick him with a wooden steak. Charlotte came in on Cakes back.

"NO," She screeched. "Daddy, stop it!" She threw herself over Marshall's sun baked body. I stopped for a moment to think.

"Charlotte, I will let him live. But you are no longer to see him." I told her firmly. I gave a swift hard kick to the tiny body sending him back to the shelter of the cave. Cake picked up Charlotte and turned, she begun to walk back to my Kingdom.

I turned around and looked at the person I use to know. "If I ever see you lay your eyes upon my daughter, I will kill you." I spat out.

*Marshall's P.O.V*

"If I ever see you lay your eyes upon my daughter, I will kill you." Gumwad spat out.

I turned over and smirked at him. _If he only knew._

***UGH SO SHORT I KNOW. BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS! AND I WILL NOT BE HERE TO UPDATE TOMORROW, SO WHEN I GET BACK I EXPECT REVIEWS!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Guys, guys. I'm sorry. It's not even Theater tournaments anymore, my dad… he took away the Wi-Fi. I cannot update from home and I'm updating from my aunt's house without her knowing. Guys I don't even have cable. Take pity on me.***

***Charlotte's P.O.V***

I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks as Cake carried me away. Marshall being fried up by the sun was my entire fault. Why did I feel this way? I only met him the other night. I let out a sob that shook my whole body. Auntie Cake held me closer to her as a form of comfort. I was grateful for it the entire time we walked back home. _Home. _Ugh. Home to me was the entire Kingdom made out of sugary candy sweets; Home was banana guards looking after me constantly like my father's watchful eyes. I could feel the fatigue sweep over me and I feel asleep almost instantly.

…

"Charlie," I heard a smooth voice that shook me softly as I slept. "Wake up."

"Wha-" I sat up and wiped the tired out of my eyes with the back of my hand. As I was about to protest some more, a finger was pushed up against my lips to silence me. Opening my eyes wider to help adjust them to the dark, Marshall Lee was smiling right at me.

***Gumball's P.O.V***

Cake carried up Charlie to her bedroom and I stayed in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine. I uncorked it and took a big swig. Cake re-entered the kitchen and let her arm stretch over and pull a glass out of the cabinet. When she held it out to me I poured it into the glass.

"Honey pie," She began gently. "How long is Charlie going to be grounded?"

I took a swig. "Till' she's about fifty,"

"You know you can't keep her locked up forever, right?" She asked me with a cocked eye brow. "She's just as wild and foot lose as her mother."

"Yeah," I sniffed and sighed. "But Cake, I have no clue what to do." _I need Fionna._

"What Charlie needs is someone to keep her in shape, like a honey man." Cake mused to herself.

"That's a fantastic idea Cake!" I yelled startling her enough to make a bit of her wine pour out onto the floor.

"What?" She asked shaking the wine off her hand.

"I will find Charlie a Fiancé, or at least someone of my choosing!"

*Ugh. Okay so I feel like shit for not updating, but I've been so friggen busy in school and shit. Not to mention fucking projects. I'm barley passing math guys. But I think whenever school starts all authors stop updating often… Fucking school.*


End file.
